Human Story (AladdinRockz Version)
AladdinRockz's movie spoof of "Toy Story". Cast: *Woody - Aladdin *Buzz Lightyear - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Mr. Potato Head - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Slinky Dog - Abu (Aladdin) *Rex - Hercules *Hamm - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Bo Peep - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Sarge - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sarge's Soldiers - Frollo's Guards/Henchmen (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Andy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Mrs. Davis - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Molly - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *RC - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Lenny - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Mr. Shark - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Snake - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Robot - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Etch - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Mr. Spell - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Rocky Gibraltar - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Troll Dolls - the Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sid - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Scud - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Combat Carl - Farley Wink (Cats Don't Dance) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) *Hannah - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2 Returns To The Sea/Dr.Doofenschmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Baby Face - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Legs - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Hand-in-the-Box - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Roller Bob - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Frog - Peter Pan *Jingle Joe - Shang (Mulan) *Ducky - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Rockmobile - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Walking Car - Adult Tarzan (Tarzan) *Burned Rag Doll - Pinocchio *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Roger (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) and Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Sally Doll - Alice (Alice and Wonderland (1951)) Scenes: *Human Story Part 1 - "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening) *Human Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Human Story Part 3 - "A Guy Like You" *Human Story Part 4 - Clopin The Space Ranger *Human Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Human Story Part 6 - Aladdin and Clopin Fight/Sid (Shere Khan) *Human Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Oliver) Pick? *Human Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Human Story Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Human Story Part 10 - "Heigh Ho"/Clopin Meets The Dwarfs *Human Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Shere Khan's) House *Human Story Part 12 - Playtime With Sid (Shere Khan) *Human Story Part 13 - "Topsy Turvy"/"I Will Go Sailing No More" *Human Story Part 14 - Clopin's Shirt Bandage *Human Story Part 15 - Sid's (Shere Khan's) Window To Andy's (Oliver's) *Human Story Part 16 - The Big One *Human Story Part 17 - 'Clopin, I Can't Do This Without You' *Human Story Part 18 - Aladdin Asks For Help *Human Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Human Story Part 20 - The Chase *Human Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Human Story Part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Oliver's) House *Human Story Part 23 - End Credits Trivia: *This is for the 15th Anniversary of "Toy Story" *This is also the first movie-spoof to use Aladdin as a main character. *This is the first movie-spoof to use humans. Category:AladdinRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies